La Douleur Exquise
by Fanlady
Summary: "Aku akan menerima lamaranmu, tapi dengan satu syarat terakhir. Bangunlah seribu candi untukku, yang harus selesai sebelum fajar terbit esok pagi." /Roro Jonggrang!AU./ KaiYa. TauYa. / Untuk #BBBTwistedFolktales #BBBDongengDunia.


"Tuan Putri."

Yaya menoleh dari kegiatan melamunnya dan berbalik menghadapi pelayan yang membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, Putri."

"Siapa?" Yaya mengerutkan dahi. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak ia terkurung di sini, di kamarnya sendiri, dan tidak ada siapapun yang diperbolehkan mengunjunginya selain para pelayan.

"Tuan Kaizo, Putri," jelas sang pelayan gugup. "Beliau berkata ingin berbicara secara pribadi dengan anda."

Ekspresi Yaya mengeras. Mendengar nama pria itu saja sudah membuat darah di ubun-ubunnya terasa mendidih. Orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya, membantai seluruh rakyatnya, dan sekarang memenjarakan Yaya di istananya sendiri. Apa lagi yang Kaizo inginkan sekarang?

"Baiklah," ucap Yaya akhirnya. "Beritahu Kaizo aku akan menemuinya."

"Baik, Putri. Akan saya sampaikan."

Sang pelayan membungkuk rendah sebelum pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Yaya kembali termenung seorang diri di kamarnya. Apa gerangan yang ingin disampaikan Kaizo padanya? Belum cukupkah ia membuat hidup Yaya begitu sengsara? Seandainya ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyingkirkan orang itu dan membalaskan dendam atas kerajaannya yang telah diporak-porandakan ...

Yaya menghela napas berat. Ia mengalihkan pandang pada langit biru di luar jendelanya. Yaya merindukan kebebasannya. Namun untuk saat ini, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berharap semoga mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir ...

.

.

.

"**La Douleur Exquise**"

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : AU, Roro Jonggrang!AU, **Kaizo x Yaya**, **Taufan x Yaya**, **cerita diambil dari Legenda Candi Prambanan/Roro Jonggrang yang sedikit diubah untuk menyesuaikan karakter dari BoBoiBoy**.

.

Untuk **#BBBTwistedFolktales #BBBDongengDunia**

.

.

.

"Maaf?"

Yaya meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya dengan kening mengernyit.

"Aku ingin melamarmu menjadi istriku," Kaizo mengulang pernyataannya seraya menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Paduka Raja Tarung, dan beliau mengizinkanku untuk mempersuntingmu. Raja juga berjanji akan menggelar pernikahan megah untuk kita, sebagai imbalan karena aku telah berhasil menaklukkan Kerajaan Prambanan ini untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaannya."

Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan cangkir teh ke wajah pria di hadapannya. Beraninya ia bicara tentang keberhasilannya menghancurkan kerajaan Yaya dengan begitu santai? Dan sekarang ia ingin Yaya menerimanya sebagai seorang suami? Maaf saja, tapi Yaya lebih memilih melempar dirinya ke laut daripada dipersunting oleh bajingan yang telah membunuh ayah dan seluruh rakyatnya.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tuan. Tapi apa anda tidak berpikir bahwa sikap anda sangat tidak pantas ingin mempersunting saya setelah apa yang anda lakukan pada kerajaan saya ini?"

Yaya mendengar suara mendengkus samar yang membuatnya mendongak. Salah satu pengawal yang mendampingi Kaizo tampak tengah memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi menahan tawa. Ia menoleh kembali saat menyadari tatapan Yaya dan buru-buru mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Meski Yaya yakin ia sempat melihat sepasang iris safir pemuda itu mengerling jahil padanya.

Kaizo menatap Yaya dengan alis bertaut. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu? Sudah sewajarnya kerajaan yang kalah dalam perang menyerahkan putri tercantik di kerajaan mereka untuk dipersunting raja dari pihak yang menang. Aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk menikahimu duluan. Atau kau lebih suka menjadi salah satu selir dari Raja Tarung?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya tidak berminat menjadi selir dari siapapun," tukas Yaya tajam.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Kau dan aku akan segera menikah—"

"Saya juga tidak bilang ingin menikah dengan anda, Tuan Kaizo." Yaya melipat tangan di dada dan menatap Kaizo dengan kening berkerut. "Saya belum siap untuk menikah. Jadi dengan segala hormat, saya menolak lamaran anda."

Kaizo mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Bibirnya berkerut masam. Ia tidak biasa menerima penolakan, terutama dari seorang wanita. Sudah banyak negeri yang ditaklukkan Kaizo atas perintah rajanya, dan ada banyak gadis yang ditawarkan sebagai imbalan untuk setiap keberhasilannya, tapi hingga saat ini belum ada yang menarik perhatian Kaizo. Umurnya sudah menginjak usia matang untuk menikah, tapi Kaizo belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa mencuri hatinya. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Yaya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk buru-buru menentukan pilihan," kata Kaizo tenang. Ia menatap sepasang netra karamel Yaya yang balas memandangnya tanpa takut. "Aku akan memberimu waktu. Pikirkanlah dulu baik-baik, dan beritahu aku apa keputusanmu nanti."

Yaya membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi Kaizo sudah lebih dulu bangkit. Ia memberi isyarat pada kedua pengawalnya untuk pergi, dan mereka mengangguk patuh. Yaya bergeming di tempatnya, mengawasi Kaizo yang beranjak meninggalkan istana. Ia menoleh saat hendak melewati ambang pintu dan kembali memandang Yaya.

"Aku yakin kau akan membuat keputusan yang benar. Akan kutunggu kabar baik darimu," ujarnya. Senyumnya yang dingin tidak mencapai kedua matanya yang berkilat semerah darah. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Putri Yaya."

.

.

.

Yaya tengah duduk di beranda istana, menikmati kehangatan matahari sore sambil membunuh waktu dengan membaca buku di pangkuannya, saat seorang pelayan datang menghampiri.

"Maaf mengganggu, Putri, tapi ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa? Kaizo lagi?" Yaya memutar mata malas.

Semenjak pernyataan terbukanya yang ingin melamar Yaya, Kaizo sudah beberapa kali mampir kembali ke istana Yaya untuk membujuknya. Ia mengantarkan banyak hadiah indah dan mahal sebagai upayanya untuk meluluhkan hati Yaya. Bahkan Kaizo juga memberikan kembali kebebasan pada Yaya untuk bisa keluar dari kamarnya, tapi ia tetap dilarang berkeliaran di luar pekarangan istana. Namun semua itu tetap tidak membuat Yaya mengubah keputusannya.

"Bukan, Tuan Putri. Yang datang adalah Tuan Taufan. Beliau mengaku sebagai suruhan dari Tuan Kaizo," jelas sang pelayan.

Yaya mengerang. Tidak bisakah Kaizo membiarkannya tenang barang sebentar saja? Untuk apa ia dibiarkan bebas dari kurungan kamarnya jika pada akhirnya tetap dibuntuti ke mana-mana seperti ini?

"Biarkan dia masuk," kata Yaya seraya menghela napas lelah. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah tawanan di sini. Yaya harus menurut pada penguasa yang telah mengambil alih negerinya, Raja Tarung. Dan Kaizo sebagai panglima tertinggi tentu mendapat kuasa penuh untuk mengatur para tawanan sepertinya.

Yaya bertanya-tanya berapa lama lagi Kaizo akan bersabar dan membiarkannya terus menentang laki-laki itu. Ia pernah mendengar banyak desas-desus bahwa Kaizo menguasai ilmu sihir. Ia juga menggunakan bala tentara jin untuk membantunya memenangi pertempuran. Tidak heran Kaizo hampir tak pernah kalah dalam berperang, dan itu tentu membuat namanya banyak dibicarakan dan ditakuti orang-orang.

Yaya tersentak dari lamunannya oleh sapaan bernada ceria yang membuatnya mendongak.

"Selamat sore, Putri Yaya."

Seorang pemuda membungkuk di hadapannya. Yaya mengenali sosok itu sebagai salah satu pengawal yang biasa mendampingi Kaizo ke manapun ia pergi. Apa kira-kira yang diinginkan Kaizo dengan mengutus orang ini kemari?

"Ada apa—"

"Wah, apa anda suka membaca?" tanyanya antusias, mengintip judul buku yang dibaca Yaya. "Aku punya adik di kampung halamanku yang juga sangat suka membaca. Dia punya banyak koleksi buku di rumah, meski ayah sering berkata membaca itu tak ada gunanya. 'Laki-laki itu harusnya bertempur di medan perang, bukannya diam di rumah membaca omong kosong tidak penting!' Begitulah yang sering dikatakan ayahku."

Yaya sedikit tercengang mendengar celotehan tanpa henti pemuda itu. Ia bahkan dengan lancangnya memotong ucapan Yaya. Apa orang ini tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun?

"Oh, maaf. Aku terlalu banyak bicara, ya?" Ia nyengir dan menggaruk pipi canggung. "Maaf, harusnya aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Taufan. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Putri."

Taufan kembali membungkuk rendah, meski diselingi dengan kedipan kecil yang menurut Yaya sama sekali tidak sopan. Ia sudah bersiap mengusir pemuda kurang ajar itu, saat Taufan kembali membuka mulut seolah ia memang tak tahu caranya berhenti bicara.

"Aku diutus oleh Tuan Kaizo untuk mengantarkan hadiah padamu, Putri," Taufan berujar seraya mengulurkan kotak persegi yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Beliau sedang ada urusan, jadi tidak sempat memberikannya sendiri padamu. Tapi ia mengirimkan permintaan maaf, juga salam untuk calon mempelainya yang kecantikannya tiada tanding di seluruh penjuru negeri ini."

Yaya mengabaikan komentar terakhir Taufan dan membuka kotak hadiah dari Kaizo. Isinya seuntai kalung emas, dengan hiasan kecil dari permata yang tampak berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari.

"Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada tuanmu," kata Yaya. "Tapi maaf, keputusanku belum berubah. Aku tetap tidak mau menikah dengannya."

Yaya menyerahkan kembali kotak itu pada Taufan dan membuka kembali bukunya.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Akan kusampaikan," balas Taufan. "Tapi sebaiknya anda simpan saja hadiah ini,Tuan Putri. Nanti aku bisa diomeli kalau kau sampai tidak menerimanya."

"Berikan saja pada pelayanku," sahut Yaya acuh.

"Oh, baiklah."

Yaya berpikir Taufan akan langsung pergi setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, tapi kenyataannya pemuda itu masih bergeming di tempat. Ia berusaha mengabaikan kehadirannya, tapi lama kelamaan Yaya mulai merasa risih karena Taufan tidak juga pergi serta tak henti menatapnya.

"Apa kau masih punya urusan di sini? Kenapa belum pergi?" tanya Yaya berusaha menahan kesal.

"Oh, maaf, maaf." Taufan justru tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Yaya mengangkat alis saat Taufan justru dengan lancangnya mendudukkan diri di kursi di samping Yaya tanpa permisi. "Aku cuma penasaran. Kenapa anda menolak lamaran Tuan Kaizo?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak diizinkan menolak? Harusnya dia bilang sejak awal jika memang begitu, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya maupun pesuruhnya yang terus mengusik ketenanganku," tukas Yaya.

"Tapi apa anda tidak merasa takut padanya?" tanya Taufan lagi. "Anda tentu sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang Tuan Kaizo, 'kan? Dia—"

"Memiliki kekuatan sihir dan juga menguasai tentara jin, aku tahu," Yaya menukas segera. "Dan kalau kau berpikir aku akan tunduk ketakutan padanya hanya karena itu, maka kau salah. Aku tidak peduli dia bisa melakukan sihir dan bisa mengubahku menjadi batu atau apa, aku tetap tidak sudi menikah dengan seorang pembunuh keji sepertinya."

Taufan terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh geli. "Ternyata kau memang punya nyali, Putri. Aku menyukainya," ujarnya seraya menyeringai tipis. Yaya menyadari Taufan tidak lagi menggunakan sapaan baku padanya. Orang ini semakin lancang saja. Haruskah Yaya memanggil pengawal untuk mengusirnya?

"Begini, Tuan Taufan," Yaya menutup bukunya dengan suara keras dan berbalik menghadapi pemuda itu dengan eskpresi jengkel. "Saya tidak ingin terlihat tidak sopan dengan mengusir anda, tapi sekarang sudah menjelang senja. Tidak baik jika seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum menikah terlihat bersama selepas malam. Anda tidak ingin mengundang gunjingan orang, terutama tuan anda, 'kan?"

"Oh, tidak masalah. Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Tuan Kaizo untuk menemuimu selama apapun yang kumau," kata Taufan santai. "Lagipula matahari belum terbenam. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengobrol, 'kan?"

"Saya tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol dengan anda, Tuan—"

"Panggil saja Taufan," sela Taufan cepat. "Aku tidak begitu suka dipanggil dengan sapaan kaku begitu, terutama oleh seorang putri cantik sepertimu."

Yaya memejamkan mata dan menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati. Jika Yaya tidak ingat ajaran ibundanya sejak kecil untuk selalu bersikap santun pada tamu, ia mungkin sudah menghajar Taufan sejak tadi menggunakan bukunya.

"Apa Kaizo yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" tanya Yaya akhirnya. "Atau dia sama sekali tidak tahu orang suruhannya berusaha merayu calon istrinya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak berusaha merayu, tuan putri," Taufan mengulum senyum. "Aku hanya mencoba beramah-tamah, karena itulah yang persisnya diperintahkan tuanku padaku. Dan oh, apa kau baru saja menyebut dirimu 'calon istri' Tuan Kaizo? Apa itu artinya kau menerima lamarannya?"

"Sama sekali tidak," ketus Yaya. "Dia harus mengembalikan ayahku yang sudah dibunuhnya, juga para rakyatku, dan mengembalikan kebebasan kerajaan kami baru aku akan sudi menerimanya sebagai calon suamiku."

Yaya bangkit dengan kasar dan segera berlalu masuk ke dalam istana, meninggalkan Taufan yang masih bergeming tanpa beranjak dari kursinya.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar semua perempuan di kerajaan ini pintar menenun. Jadi itu benar?"

Yaya mengabaikan komentar Taufan yang duduk di sebelahnya dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya. Ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan sehelai kain yang ditenunnya, dan mau tak mau Yaya merasa jengkel karena kehadiran pengganggu yang merusak konsentrasinya.

"Menenun itu kelihatannya susah sekali. Apa kau sudah belajar ini sejak kecil? Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Taufan masih terus berceloteh meski Yaya mengacuhkannya. Beberapa pelayan yang ikut melakukan kegiatan dengan Yaya sesekali melempar lirikan padanya, tapi mereka cukup tahu diri untuk tidak ikut campur dan berkomentar apa-apa.

"Biasanya berapa lama kau bisa menyelesaikan satu kain tenun? Apa butuh seharian? Atau lebih?"

Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak melempar alat tenun ke wajah Taufan. Ia berbalik, jelas sekali terlihat kesal, tapi Taufan hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah di sebelahnya.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku, sebentar saja? Pekerjaanku hampir selesai, tapi jika kau terus menganggu, aku mungkin baru akan menyelesaikan ini besok pagi," kata Yaya penuh kesabaran.

"Oh, benarkah? Sudah hampir selesai?" Taufan melongok kain anyaman yang tengah dikerjakan Yaya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menganggu. Aku akan duduk diam saja di sini dan memperhatikanmu. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Itu dihitung sebagai menganggu, Taufan," Yaya tersenyum sabar. "Aku tidak terbiasa diperhatikan saat sedang bekerja. Itu akan membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi."

"Oh, begitu? Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana alat tenun ini bekerja. Apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh melihat sedikit saja prosesnya? Aku tidak akan mengoceh lagi, sungguh," pinta Taufan dengan wajah memelas.

Yaya menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan menunjukkan cara kerjanya padamu lain kali. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu. Tapi tidak sekarang, karena aku harus menyelesaikan kainku dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Sungguh? Kau mau mengajariku?" Safir Taufan berbinar antusias, dan Yaya merasakan desir aneh di dadanya melihat ekspresi polos yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan mengajariku, ya?"

"Iya, aku berjanji." Yaya kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih tulus tanpa rasa jengkel. Kekesalannya menguap begitu saja melihat betapa antusiasnya Taufan hanya dengan janji kecil darinya untuk mengajari pemuda itu menenun. Memangnya untuk apa Taufan belajar menenun? Ia jelas terlihat seperti seorang prajurit yang lebih menyukai pertarungan di medan perang daripada duduk diam menganyam kain.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan Putri! Aku akan kembali besok dan menagih janjimu!"

Taufan berlari pergi seraya melambai riang. Yaya balas melambai ragu sampai sosok pemuda itu menghilang di balik pekarangan. Tangan Yaya turun dengan sendirinya, tapi matanya masih tak lepas menatap ujung halaman tempat Taufan menghilang.

.

.

.

Kaizo membolak-balik peta yang terbentang lebar di mejanya dan menandai beberapa titik. Bibirnya sesekali bergumam, melingkari bagian wilayah tertentu dengan penanya. Kedua prajurit kepercayaannya, Taufan dan Fang, berdiri diam di balik punggungnya sementara Kaizo terus berkutat dengan strategi perang yang tengah disusunnya.

"Bagaimana usahamu untuk mendekati Putri Yaya, Taufan? Apa sudah membuahkan hasil?"

Taufan sedikit tersentak saat namanya mendadak disebut. Ia buru-buru menegakkan diri saat Kaizo berbalik menghadapnya.

"Belum ada perkembangan, tuan," lapor Taufan segera. "Putri Yaya kelihatan tidak mudah digoyahkan. Ia masih tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk menolak pernikahan dengan anda."

"Gadis itu keras kepala sekali," decak Kaizo. "Apa semua hadiah yang kukirimkan belum cukup untuknya? Apa lagi yang dia minta, emas? Permata? Aku sudah memberikan semuanya. Dia masih belum puas juga?"

"Saya rasa hadiah-hadiah itu tidak berpengaruh apapun untuknya, tuan," ucap Taufan hati-hati. "Putri Yaya sepertinya sangat membenci anda karena sudah membunuh ayahnya."

"Huh, perasaan sentimental yang tidak penting," dengkus Kaizo. "Aku tidak akan membunuhnya jika dia tidak begitu lemah dan tak berguna. Bahkan melindungi kerajaan kecil seperti ini saja dia tidak becus. Benar-benar seorang pecundang."

"Kenapa anda tidak langsung saja menikahi Putri Yaya, tuan?" Fang ikut berkomentar. "Sepertinya pendekatan yang anda lakukan tidak akan ada hasilnya. Lagipula Putri Yaya tidak akan bisa menolak jika anda memaksa ingin mempersuntingnya. Ia seorang tawanan perang dan tidak punya kekuasaan apapun di sini meski ini dulu adalah kerajaannya."

"Kupikir akan lebih mudah jika melakukan pendekatan secara baik-baik dulu padanya. Dengan begitu dia akan luluh dan menerima lamaranku atas keinginannya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin memiliki istri pemberontak," ujar Kaizo. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan menatap hamparan pedesaan yang membentang di luar. "Tapi sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Kalau begini, mau tak mau aku akan memaksanya menikah denganku. Suka atau tidak, aku akan mempersunting Putri Yaya sebagai istriku."

.

.

.

Taufan melangkah di sisi Yaya sementara gadis itu menjelaskan tentang berbagai hal di sekitar istana padanya.

"Di sana ada sanggar tempat para gadis desa biasanya belajar menari," terang Yaya, menunjuk balai di balik bayang-bayang pohon. "Para pengajar biasanya berasal dari istana sendiri. Aku kadang mampir ke sana sesekali untuk mengajari beberapa tarian. Aku sudah diajari menari sejak kecil oleh ibunda, kau tahu."

Yaya menoleh saat menyadari Taufan sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun. Biasanya pemuda itu justru paling susah diminta untuk diam, kenapa hari ini ia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat?

"Ada apa, Taufan? Kau kelihatan lesu. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yaya, sedikit khawatir.

"Eh, apa?" Taufan mendongak dan menatap Yaya bingung.

"Apa kau sakit?" ulang Yaya, semakin cemas melihat Taufan yang tampak tidak fokus. "Dari tadi kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ada apa?"

"Aku— Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Taufan menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ... sedikit kelelahan. Itu saja."

"Kudengar kalian akan pergi untuk bertempur lagi. Benarkah?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya," Taufan mengangguk. "Raja Tarung telah memerintahkan Tuan Kaizo untuk merebut kerajaan di wilayah utara, karena sebagian wilayah selatan sudah kami kuasai. Para prajurit akan berangkat dalam dua hari, termasuk aku dan Tuan Kaizo."

"Oh ..."

Yaya tahu ia harusnya merasa senang. Kepergian Kaizo artinya kebebasan untuknya. Ia tidak akan lagi dikekang oleh bayangan lelaki yang terus bersikeras ingin menikahinya itu. Mungkin Yaya bahkan bisa mengumpulkan kembali para prajurit kerajaannya yang tersisa dan membuat pemberontakan untuk melawan kekuasaan Raja Tarung yang telah menjajah negeri mereka.

Namun kenapa ... Yaya justru merasa sedikit kecewa? Ia pasti akan merasa kehilangan jika Taufan juga ikut pergi. Pemuda itu sudah mengisi hari-harinya beberapa waktu belakangan, membuat Yaya merasa semakin terbiasa dengan kehadirannya meski pada awalnya justru terasa menyebalkan. Yaya mungkin akan kesepian saat Taufan pergi. Dan siapa yang tahu apa ia akan kembali? Medan pertempuran bukan tempat untuk bermain-main. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa saja yang akan kembali hidup-hidup jika melangkahkan kaki ke sana.

"Yaya."

"Ya?"

Yaya membelalak saat Taufan mendadak meraih kedua sisi wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Ia mendorong dada pemuda itu dan menampar pipinya keras.

"Berani sekali kau! Memangnya kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Yaya. Matanya digenangi air mata kemarahan. Ia tak menyangka Taufan akan berbuat begitu kurang ajar padanya. Padahal ia sudah menganggap Taufan adalah pemuda baik-baik.

"Yaya, dengar." Taufan mengabaikan kemarahan Yaya dan juga rasa panas di pipinya, lalu mencengkeram bahu sang putri erat. Yaya berusaha memberontak, tapi Taufan menahan gadis itu. "Kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Pergilah sejauh mungkin, dan jangan sampai ketahuan siapapun. Kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum terlambat, Yaya!"

"Memangnya kau siapa berani menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu? Dasar brengsek!" Yaya kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Taufan, tapi kali ini Taufan lebih sigap dan segera menahannya.

"Yaya, kumohon. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri," Taufan berujar cepat. Sepasang safirnya menunjukkan sorot risau. "Tuan Kaizo akan berangkat ke medan perang dalam dua hari, dan sebelum itu dia sudah bertekad untuk menikahimu. Dia tidak peduli lagi apakah kau akan menerimanya atau tidak, dia tetap akan memaksamu untuk menjadi istrinya."

"A-apa?" Kedua netra Yaya melebar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Taufan, sejenak melupakan kemarahannya pada pemuda itu. "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, Yaya. Kaizo mungkin akan mendatangimu malam nanti untuk menyampaikan ini, tapi dia tidak akan menerima penolakanmu lagi. Pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan besok, tak peduli kau setuju atau tidak. Karena itu, Yaya, kumohon ..." Taufan kembali meremas kedua bahu Yaya. Ekspresinya tampak sama putus asanya dengan Yaya. "Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini. Jika kau berangkat sekarang, kau mungkin akan bisa sampai cukup jauh untuk menemukan tempat persembunyian agar Kaizo tidak bisa menemukanmu. Aku akan menyiapkan kuda dan—"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yaya.

"A-apa? Aku? Aku akan tetap di sini tentu saja," tukas Taufan. "Aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Kaizo pasti akan curiga jika aku menghilang sekarang, dan dia akan tahu bahwa kau berusaha kabur darinya."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa tetap di sini. Cepat atau lambat, Kaizo akan tahu kau membantuku melarikan diri. Dan dia pasti akan membunuhmu," ujar Yaya cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kaizo percaya padaku. Aku akan berusaha menyembunyikannya sebisa mungkin. Dan jika—jika dia mengetahuinya nanti, setidaknya kau harus sudah cukup jauh untuk bisa terlepas darinya. Jangan sampai dia menemukanmu, Yaya."

"Aku—aku tidak punya tempat untuk pergi. Aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Kerajaan ini adalah rumahku, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Kaizo mungkin akan membunuh semua orang di sini jika dia tahu aku kabur!"

"Aku akan berusaha melindungi mereka. Aku berjanji, Yaya. Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Taufan menatap kedua iris karamel Yaya yang berkaca-kaca dan menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya lagi. "Sekarang kau hanya perlu memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Bergegaslah, kau harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Tapi—"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk ragu, Yaya!" hardik Taufan gusar, membuat Yaya terhenyak kaget. Ia mengguncang bahu gadis itu untuk membuatnya bisa berpikir jernih. "Ajaklah salah seorang pelayanmu. Kau tidak bisa membawa banyak orang, akan terlalu mencurigakan. Pastikan kalian sudah melewati perbatasan saat malam turun. Kau mengerti?"

Yaya membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi kemudian ia memilih untuk mengangguk. Taufan menghela napas lega.

"Bagus," ucapnya. Ia menyentuh sisi wajah Yaya dan membelainya lembut. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku akan mencarimu segera setelah keadaan aman. Aku berjanji."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" bisik Yaya. "Kenapa kau membiarkanku pergi?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menikah dengan Kaizo," gumam Taufan lirih. "Kau gadis yang luar biasa. Aku tahu ini kedengaran konyol, karena kita belum lama saling mengenal. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat semangat yang selalu menyala dalam dirimu perlahan padam jika kau harus menjadi istri Kaizo. Dia akan mengekangmu dan tidak mengizinkanmu bebas menjalani hidup sesuai kehendakmu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan oleh orang sepertinya, Yaya ..."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya memihak Kaizo? Kau juga berperan dalam menghancurkan kerajaanku. Seharusnya bagimu aku juga tidak lebih dari sekedar tawanan perang yang pantas diperbudak. Tapi kenapa ...?"

Taufan kembali menangkup kedua sisi wajah Yaya, membuat gadis itu membeku dengan mata melebar. "Karena ... aku—"

"Taufan."

Keduanya terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh. Fang melangkah mendekat dengan mata menyipit curiga menatap mereka. Taufan dan Yaya segera menarik diri saling menjauh dengan canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Fang. "Tuan Kaizo mencarimu."

"Oh, aku sudah bilang tadi hendak menemui Putri Yaya sebentar," kata Taufan tenang. Ia melirik Yaya yang menundukkan wajah di sebelahnya. "Sekarang urusanku sudah selesai. Aku akan segera kembali untuk menemui Tuan Kaizo."

"Baiklah." Fang mengangguk, meski ia masih melempar tatapan curiga pada mereka berdua. "Kalau begitu cepat. Kau tahu Tuan Kaizo tidak suka dibuat menunggu."

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Fang kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Taufan bergegas kembali mendekati Yaya dan berbisik,

"Kau harus segera pergi. Aku akan mengirimkan dua kuda untukmu. Siapkan bekal secukupnya, tak perlu membawa banyak barang. Berhati-hatilah jangan sampai ada yang mengikutimu. Kau mengerti?"

Yaya mengangguk kecil. Ia tetap menunduk sampai didengarnya suara langkah Taufan yang menjauh. Barulah kemudian Yaya mendongak dan mengawasi punggung Taufan yang berlari menjauh dengan tatapan nanar.

.

.

.

Taufan tak bisa mempercayai matanya saat ia dan Fang mendampingi Kaizo menuju istana Yaya dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menanti mereka di sana. Yaya duduk menunggu di balairung utama istana, dengan teh dan kue yang tersaji di meja seolah ia memang sudah mengharapkan kehadiran mereka.

"Selamat malam, tuan. Sudah lama saya tidak melihat anda bertandang kemari lagi," Yaya menyapa dengan senyum kecil saat Kaizo datang menghampirinya.

"Oh, ya. Maaf soal itu. Belakangan ini aku cukup sibuk mengurus berbagai hal. Tapi kuharap Taufan sudah bersikap cukup ramah padamu sebagai utusanku beberapa hari belakangan ini?" Kaizo melirik Taufan yang berdiri bergeming dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ya, tentu saja." Yaya kembali mengulum senyum seraya melempar lirikan singkat ke arah Taufan. "Tuan Taufan bersikap sangat ramah dan rendah hati pada saya. Anda memiliki prajurit yang luar biasa, tuan. Tidak hanya cakap di medan pertempuran, tapi juga pintar dalam bersosialisasi."

"Yah, memang. Mereka berdua adalah prajurit kepercayaanku." Kaizo mengedik ke arah Taufan dan Fang. Ia kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk. Yaya yang sedari tadi berdiri untuk menyambut mereka juga kembali mendudukkan diri di kursinya. "Tapi aku datang bukan untuk membicarakan itu. Ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Tuan Putri."

"Ah, ya. Saya sudah mendengar kabarnya dari Tuan Taufan," tukas Yaya tenang. Taufan mendongak dan menatapnya dengan sorot panik, tapi Yaya hanya menggeleng samar untuk menenangkannya.

"Oh, ya? Apa yang disampaikan Taufan padamu?" tanya Kaizo ingin tahu seraya kembali melirik Taufan.

"Dia berkata bahwa anda ingin segera mempersunting saya sebagai istri," kata Yaya, mengulas senyum terpaksa. "Saya tahu anda mulai tidak sabar dengan penolakan yang terus saya lakukan. Tapi itu semata saya lakukan hanya untuk menguji kesungguhan anda. Saya ingin tahu apa anda memang bersungguh-sungguh ingin menikahi saya, atau anda hanya sekedar merasa tertarik untuk sementara, lalu merasa bosan seiring waktu berlalu?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menikah denganmu," ucap Kaizo tegas. "Apa usahaku selama ini belum menunjukkan kesungguhanku? Kau masih menginginkan bukti?"

"Ya, tuan. Saya masih membutuhkan sedikit bukti lagi untuk benar-benar yakin bahwa anda serius ingin menikahi saya." Yaya menarik napas panjang sebelum berujar dengan hati-hati. "Saya akan menerima lamaran anda, tapi dengan satu syarat terakhir."

"Sebutkan saja apa syaratnya. Aku bersumpah akan melakukannya, apapun itu."

Yaya mengangkat wajah, dan matanya bertumbukan dengan kedua safir Taufan yang menyerukan peringatan. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah, sebelum mengembalikan atensinya pada Kaizo yang menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Saya ingin anda membangun seribu candi untuk saya, sebagai hadiah pernikahan dan juga bukti kesungguhan cinta anda," ujar Yaya tanpa ragu.

"Seribu candi?" Kaizo tampak sedikit terperangah, tapi ia segera mengendalikan kembali ekspresinya. "Baiklah. Hanya itu permintaanmu?"

"Ya, hanya itu. Tapi anda harus menyelesaikan seribu candinya dalam waktu satu malam. Jika tidak, pernikahan ini harus dibatalkan," tegas Yaya. "Seribu candi itu harus sudah selesai sebelum fajar terbit esok pagi."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Kaizo mengerutkan kening dalam. "Seribu candi dalam satu malam, itu membutuhkan kerja keras ekstra. Sekarang saja malam sudah turun. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum fajar terbit besok pagi?"

"Anda sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang saya minta," Yaya mengulas senyum samar. "Seorang prajurit terhormat seperti anda tidak mungkin melanggar janji yang anda buat sendiri, bukan, Tuan Kaizo?"

Kaizo menatap Yaya dengan dahi mengernyit menahan amarah. Ia tahu gadis itu berusaha memperdayanya. Apa ia berpikir dengan mengajukan syarat konyol seperti ini, maka Kaizo akan menyerah begitu saja? Kalau begitu ia jelas tidak mengenal siapa Kaizo sebenarnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Kaizo akhirnya. "Seribu candi sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum ayam berkokok dan fajar terbit esok pagi."

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Yaya yang tetap bergeming dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat malam ini, Tuan Putri," kata Kaizo. "Pernikahan kita akan dilangsungkan besok, segera setelah aku menyelesaikan syarat yang kau minta. Persiapkan dirimu. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku."

.

.

.

Yaya bersenandung pelan sambil mengawasi api yang menyala-nyala dan suara riuh di kejauhan lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia tahu Kaizo sama sekali tidak main-main saat berkata akan menyelesaikan seribu candi yang diminta Yaya dalam waktu semalam. Bohong jika Yaya bilang ia tidak merasa cemas dan gelisah, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya justru terasa lebih jernih dan tenang sembari ia mengawasi dari jauh Kaizo yang tengah menyiapkan syarat yang dimintanya sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka besok.

Suara derit lirih dari arah pintu membuat Yaya menoleh. Sosok gelap yang menyelinap masuk di balik bayangan cahaya lilin membuat Yaya menegang. Ia segera menyiagakan diri saat pintu kembali ditutup dan sosok itu berjalan mendekat.

"Ini aku."

Ketegangan yang dirasakan Yaya perlahan menyurut saat ia mengenali suara yang berbisik di tengah temaram cahaya.

"Taufan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yaya balas berbisik. Ia akhirnya bisa melihat Taufan saat pemuda itu berada di bawah naungan cahaya lilin yang berkelip tenang.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yaya? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk kabur?" ujar Taufan cemas.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi," Yaya bergumam pelan. "Aku ingin tetap di sini."

"Tapi Kaizo akan memaksamu untuk menikah dengannya jika kau tetap di sini, Yaya. Kumohon, masih ada kesempatan. Pergilah selagi Kaizo masih sibuk membangun candinya untukmu," desak Taufan putus asa.

"Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku tidak mau hidup dalam perasaan ketakutan akan terus dikejar-kejar olehnya seumur hidupku. Aku tidak ingin lari dari takdirku sendiri."

"Tapi, Yaya—"

"Aku punya rencana, Taufan. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," bisik Yaya. "Aku pasti akan bisa mengatasi ini. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Yaya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Taufan, dan pemuda itu memejamkan mata menikmati belaian lembut Yaya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika rencanamu gagal?" tanya Taufan pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi kau tidak bisa bermain-main dengan Kaizo, Yaya. Jika kau pikir dengan memintanya membangun seribu candi untukmu maka itu akan menghalangi niat Kaizo, kau jelas salah besar. Apa kau tahu dia punya bala tentara jin yang selalu menuruti setiap perintahnya? Dia memanfaatkan mereka untuk menyelesaikan syarat darimu, Yaya. Kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari ini."

"Aku tahu, Taufan. Aku tahu orang licik dan mengerikan seperti apa Kaizo sebenarnya, dan aku sama sekali tidak mencoba bermain-main. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Percayalah padaku."

Taufan menatap pantulan cahaya lilin yang menari di kedua mata Yaya. Ia bisa melihat tekad yang begitu tak tergoyahkan di sana. Bahkan saat hidupnya berada di ujung tanduk, Yaya bisa terlihat begitu kuat dan tanpa takut. Taufan berharap seandainya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu lebih dulu dari cengkeraman Kaizo.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya," ucap Taufan.

Ia meraih wajah Yaya dan mencium kening gadis itu lembut. Sementara di kejauhan, suara raungan dan palu yang mengetuk tanpa henti terus bergaung di tengah kesunyian malam.

.

.

.

Kaizo berdiri mengawasi sementara para tentara jinnya bekerja sepanjang malam membangun candi-candi yang diminta Yaya sebagai syarat pernikahannya. Malam masih cukup panjang, tapi pekerjaannya sudah lebih dari separuh selesai. Kini ada ratusan candi yang berdiri menjulang di bawah lautan bintang. Hanya butuh beberapa jam lagi saja, tidak perlu sampai pagi, dan semua candi ini akan rampung. Kaizo tersenyum puas menyadari Putri Yaya kini tak akan bisa menolak untuk menikah dengannya lagi.

Suara langkah kaki teredam membuat Kaizo menoleh. Ia melihat Fang berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk singkat begitu tiba di depannya.

"Saya menemukannya, tuan. Dia saat ini tengah bersama Putri Yaya," ungkap Fang.

"Huh, sudah kuduga. Dasar pengkhianat kecil," geram Kaizo. "Aku akan membereskannya nanti. Sampai saat itu, kau tetap awasi dia, Fang."

"Baik, tuan."

Fang kembali membungkuk, kemudian bergegas berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kaizo yang kembali termenung mengawasi para tentaranya bekerja.

.

.

.

Taufan mengawasi dalam diam saat Yaya mulai mengumpulkan para pelayan di istananya. Ia mengajak mereka semua ke halaman. Masing-masing membawa setumpuk jerami, juga lesung dan berbagai bunga dengan aroma semerbak.

Para pelayan dengan cekatan melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkan Yaya pada mereka. Beberapa bergegas membakar tumpukan jerami, sedangkan yang lain menumbuk lesung dan menaburkan bunga yang menebarkan aroma wangi di udara.

Dalam waktu singkat, suasana sudah terdengar riuh. Lesung ditumbuk saling bersahutan, menciptakan perpaduan bunyi yang harmonis. Jerami yang dibakar bertumpuk-tumpuk menimbulkan siluet kemerahan melatarbelakangi langit malam yang masih segelap tinta. Aroma semerbak yang ditebarkan dari berbagai macam wewangian bunga, membangunkan para ayam yang seketika riuh berkokok.

Pagi masih belum menjelang, tapi suasana di sekitar istana sudah seperti saat fajar beranjak terbit. Ayam terus berkokok saling bersahutan, dimulai dari istana dan terus menyahut satu sama lain hingga kini ayam di seluruh desa ikut berkokok ramai. Jerami yang terus dibakar —saat hendak habis segera digantikan dengan tumpukan yang baru— berhasil mempertahankan warna kemerahan di langit malam, membuatnya terlihat seperti benar-benar sudah pagi.

Taufan tersenyum samar melihat Yaya yang sibuk bolak-balik memberikan arahan pada setiap pelayannya. Ia tahu gadis itu cukup pintar untuk bisa mencari jalan keluar dari masalahnya sendiri. Bahkan Taufan saja tidak terpikirkan ide semacam ini untuk mengelabui Kaizo. Meski tentu saja Taufan tahu, Kaizo sama sekali tidak akan bisa dibodohi dengan trik seperti ini. Namun setidaknya ini bisa menghambat pekerjaannya, karena para tentara jin Kaizo akan menghilang seiring pagi menjelang.

Permukaan besi dingin mengkilat mendadak saja terhunus di sisi wajah Taufan. Pipinya perih tergores oleh ujung yang tajam. Taufan menoleh dan mendapati sepasang iris violet tengah menatapnya dingin dengan tangan menghunus pedang.

"Oh, Fang. Ada gerangan apa kau mampir kemari malam—ah, pagi-pagi begini?" sapa Taufan seraya mengulas senyum.

"Dasar pengkhianat licik," desis Fang. "Berani sekali kau mengkhianati tuanmu sendiri?"

"Ah, itu." Taufan mengangguk-angguk seraya mengusap sedikit darah yang menetes pada goresan di pipinya. "Kau tahu, pemberontakan itu pasti selalu ada di setiap perkumpulan. Jika ada lebih dari satu orang yang memutuskan untuk saling mempercayai satu sama lain, tentu akan ada saatnya salah satu dari mereka berkhianat. Kurasa waktuku sudah tiba, Fang. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberontak dari Tuan Kaizo, walau sudah lama aku memang ingin melakukannya."

"Karena gadis itu?"

Taufan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Fang. Yaya. "Ya. Karena gadis itu," ucapnya tenang.

"Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu, Taufan," tukas Fang tajam. Ia kembali menghunus pedang dan mengarahkannya tepat ke jantung Taufan.

Taufan ikut mengeluarkan pedang tanpa ragu. Sorot dari sepasang safirnya kini memancarkan aura dingin yang sama seperti Fang.

"Jangan khawatir. Bisa kupastikan itu tak akan terjadi."

.

.

.

Raungan murka Kaizo menggema di seluruh penjuru. Ia menggeram marah saat satu-persatu pasukan jinnya menghilang, tertipu oleh suara kokok ayam yang terdengar riuh saling bersahutan juga langit yang berwarna jingga kemerahan seolah menunjukkan fajar baru saja terbit. Kaizo tahu ini hanya tipu muslihat yang digunakan Putri Yaya untuk mengelabuinya, tapi ia tidak akan terkecoh. Kaizo tidak akan goyah dan menyerah kalah begitu saja. Memangnya gadis itu pikir dia siapa, berani meremehkan dan merendahkan Kaizo seperti ini?

Pekerjaan pembangunan candi hanya tersisa sedikit. Kurang dari lima candi lagi yang belum selesai dibangun. Kaizo tidak peduli walau para pembantunya telah pergi, ia masih bisa mengerjakan ini sendiri. Kaizo akan menunjukkan pada Yaya siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dan esok pagi, saat matahari sungguhan telah terbit, Kaizo akan memaksa gadis itu menikahinya. Ia akan memastikan hidup Putri Yaya tak akan pernah tenang lagi setelah apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. Lihat saja.

Namun tekad Kaizo untuk menyelesaikan pembangunan candi seorang diri harus gagal saat langit perlahan mulai terlihat terang, dan matahari beranjak naik dari peraduannya. Kaizo menatap tak percaya saat kehangatan mentari pagi perlahan menyapu wajahnya. Ia hanya tinggal menyelesaikan satu candi terakhir, kenapa harus gagal di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini?

"Sayang sekali, anda gagal memenuhi syarat dariku, Tuan Kaizo."

Kaizo menoleh dan melihat Yaya telah berdiri di balik punggungnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan di bawah sinar matahari yang membasuh wajahnya.

"Kau wanita licik," sembur Kaizo penuh amarah. "Kau berbuat curang dan menyabotase pekerjaanku. Ini tidak adil!"

"Oh, anda sendiri yang duluan berbuat curang, tuan," ujar Yaya tenang. Ia tidak gentar di bawah sorot membunuh yang dipancarkan kedua iris delima Kaizo. "Menggunakan bantuan dari para tentara jin untuk membangun candi yang kuminta sebagai syarat untuk menerima lamaranmu. Bukankah itu juga suatu kecurangan?"

"Jadi kau berharap aku bisa membangun semua ini seorang diri dengan tanganku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Nama anda dikenal sebagai salah satu panglima terhebat dalam sejarah. Pekerjaan seperti ini harusnya bukan hal yang sulit untuk anda lakukan, meski seorang diri, bukan?"

"Kau benar-benar perempuan licik tak tahu diuntung. Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mengampuni nyawamu dan tidak menghabisimu seperti ayahmu yang tak berguna itu!"

Senyum Yaya sontak lenyap, digantikan oleh ekspresi dingin menahan amarah.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk berbicara tentang ayahku seperti itu," ketusnya. "Dan maaf saja, aku tidak akan sudi berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah membantai seisi kerajaanku. Kau benar, harusnya kau menghabisiku sekalian bersama mereka. Itu pasti akan mengurangi banyak masalah yang tak perlu, seperti omong kosong tentang pernikahan ini, misalnya."

Keduanya saling bertatapan sengit. Kaizo menahan amarah yang kini bergejolak hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Sudah terlalu lama ia bersabar dengan sikap angkuh tuan putri yang satu ini. Sudah saatnya Kaizo menunjukkan pada Yaya, resiko apa yang harus ditanggung gadis itu karena berani menentangnya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang seharusnya membunuhmu sejak awal." Kaizo mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, dan Yaya otomatis mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Kau telah melukai harga diriku, Tuan Putri. Tapi yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, kau membuatku kehilangan salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaanku yang berharga."

Fang muncul begitu saja dari balik punggung Yaya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan semakin waspada. Yaya menyadari sedetik kemudian bahwa Fang menyeret sesuatu bersamanya. Sesosok tubuh yang terkulai lemas dengan pakaian bersimbah darah segar.

"Taufan!"

Kaizo menghunus pedangnya dan menahan langkah Yaya yang hendak menghampiri Taufan. pemuda itu kini tergelatak di kaki Kaizo, terengah seraya mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Yaya marah.

"Itu balasan yang setimpal untuknya karena sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanku," balas Kaizo. Ia menatap Taufan yang meringkuk gemetar di kakinya. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka sayatan pedang yang mengalirkan darah hingga merembes ke pakaiannya.

"Kau benar-benar manusia keji tak berhati, Kaizo. Kau tega melakukan itu pada orang kepercayaanmu sendiri?!"

"Siapa yang lebih keji, aku ... atau dia yang sudah berkhianat di belakangku padahal aku memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya?" ucap Kaizo dingin.

"Apa maksudmu? Taufan tidak—"

"Aku tahu dia berusaha membantumu kabur dari Prambanan," Kaizo memotong ucapan Yaya. "Taufan memberitahumu rencanaku untuk segera menikahimu, bukan? Dan sebagai kaki tangan yang baik, dia justru menyuruhmu lari agar tak perlu menikah denganku. Sungguh orang yang sangat bisa dipercaya."

Kaizo menendang punggung Taufan, membuatnya tersungkur di tanah berdebu dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Hentikan!" pekik Yaya. "Berhentilah melukainya. Dia tidak salah apa-apa!"

"Kau tahu, Tuan Putri. Pengkhianatan itu kejahatan terburuk yang bisa dilakukan seseorang. Hukumannya cuma satu. Mati."

Kaizo mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, dan Taufan bahkan tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan ataupun menghindar.

"Jangan!" Yaya menjerit panik. Ia berlari dan dengan segera menempatkan diri di antara Kaizo dan Taufan. "Bunuh saja aku," kata Yaya. "Taufan mengkhianatimu demi aku, jadi akulah yang bersalah. Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia."

"Ya-Yaya ..." Taufan mengerang, dan terbatuk-batuk. Darah mengalir dari sela bibirnya sementara ia merintih kesakitan. "Yaya ... jangan ..."

"Bunuh saja aku," kata Yaya dengan suara bergetar, mengabaikan Taufan yang berusaha menahannya. "Aku sudah berbuat curang dan menyabotase pekerjaanmu. Aku memang bersalah, jadi kau harus menghukumku."

Kaizo menatap bergantian antara Yaya dan Taufan. ia bisa melihat sorot dari mata keduanya yang sama-sama bertekad ingin mengorbankan diri. Rasanya ia ingin muntah saja melihat drama picisan yang disajikan mereka. Mungkin sudah sepantasnya mereka berdua langsung ia habisi saja.

"Kau memang pantas dihukum, Putri," kata Kaizo, menatap Yaya dengan senyum keji. "Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus memenuhi janjimu dulu. Kau harus menikah denganku."

"Apa?"

Yaya dan Taufan sama-sama membelalak. Mereka bahkan sudah hampir melupakan masalah pernikahan itu karena hidup keduanya yang mungkin berada di ujung tanduk.

"Menikahlah denganku, dan aku akan mengampuni pengkhianat ini," lanjut Kaizo lagi, melirik Taufan.

"Tidak—Yaya ... Kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya ..." ucap Taufan. ia menyeret diri dengan susah payah dan menggenggam tangan Yaya, memaksa gadis itu untuk menoleh padanya. "Jangan lakukan itu ... kumohon ..."

Yaya memandang Taufan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu mati di tangan Kaizo, tapi Yaya juga tak ingin jika harus menikahi seorang pembunuh. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Maafkan aku, Taufan ..." Yaya berbisik lirih.

Taufan membelalak saat Yaya melangkah mendekati Kaizo. Di luar dugaan, Yaya mendadak saja meraih pedang yang masih digenggam Kaizo yang kini tengah lelah, dan menusukkan pedang itu tepat ke dadanya sendiri.

Taufan menjerit histeris. Bahkan Kaizo membelalak tak percaya saat tubuh Yaya ambruk di depan matanya. Pedang milik Kaizo masih tertancap di dada sang putri ketika ia jatuh tersungkur. Taufan berhasil menyeret diri untuk menangkap tubuh Yaya sebelum gadis itu menghantam tanah.

"Yaya!" Taufan memanggil. "Yaya, kumohon ... Yaya ..."

Kedua mata Yaya terpejam. Darah merembes ke bagian depan gaunnya, sementara tubuhnya terkulai tanpa daya dalam dekapan Taufan.

Kaizo sendiri tampak terhenyak. Ia berdiri terpaku, menatap tak percaya sosok Yaya yang terbaring sekarat dengan pedang menancap di dadanya. Apa Yaya memang begitu membencinya, sampai lebih memilih mati daripada harus menjadi istri Kaizo?

Kelopak mata Yaya perlahan bergetar, sebelum akhirnya membuka. Ia menatap tanpa fokus ke arah Taufan, lalu beralih pada Kaizo. Bibirnya bergetar membentuk gumaman samar yang terlalu lirih hingga tak bisa terdengar. Kaizo melangkah menghampiri Yaya dan berlutut di sisinya.

"Aku menghargai keberanianmu, Tuan Putri. Meski keputusanmu ini benar-benar bodoh dan tidak masuk akal."

Kaizo meraih pegangan pedang dan menariknya dari tubuh Yaya dengan sentakan pelan. Sang Putri mengejang dan memuntahkan darah. Kedua iris karamelnya meredup, saat sepasang mata itu kembali terpejam perlahan. Taufan menangis dan memanggil namanya berulang kali, tapi Yaya tak lagi membuka matanya.

"Baiklah jika itu memang pilihanmu," gumam Kaizo.

Ia kembali mengangkat pedangnya, dan langit mendadak saja menggelap. Awan hitam datang begulung-gulung, menyembunyikan matahari yang tengah memamerkan sinarnya. Petir menyambar, dan tubuh Taufan terlontar saat kilat menghantam sosok Yaya yang terbaring tanpa daya.

Saat awan tersibak dan matahari kembali menunjukkan sinarnya, Kaizo telah berdiri berhadapan dengan patung batu yang baru. Satu candi terakhir untuk menggenapkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Yaya duduk bersimpuh dengan anggun dalam sosok batunya yang baru. Luka di dadanya masih bisa terlihat jelas, meski kini tertutup oleh semen yang kaku. Matanya terpejam seolah tengah terlelap, dan bibirnya membentuk sedikit celah, selamanya membisikkan kata-kata terakhir yang tak pernah terdengar oleh siapapun.

Taufan terbaring beberapa meter jauhnya dari sana. Tubuhnya tak mampu lagi bergerak bahkan seujung jaripun. Kedua matanya yang nyaris tertutup terus memandang sosok Yaya yang kini membatu dengan tatapan nanar. Mulutnya membisikkan satu nama, sebelum ia memejamkan mata sepenuhnya.

Kaizo menatap keduanya dalam diam. Pedang kembali diturunkan, terjulur di sisi tangannya yang terkulai. Cukup lama Kaizo terus memandangi patung batu yang diciptakannya dari sosok Yaya dan juga Taufan yang kini terbujur tak jauh darinya, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi tanpa sekalipun menoleh lagi ke belakang.

.

.

.

fin

_**la douleur exquise**__ : the exquisite pain of wanting someone that you know you can never have, and knowing that you will still try to be with them._

* * *

**A/N :**

Endingnya gantung? Kaku? Nggak jelas? Iya memang. Aku mendadak berubah pikiran soal endingnya, dan buru-buru kuganti. (Yang udah baca ending awalnya, pura-pura nngga tau aja ya wkwk). Kirain bisa lebih bagus, ternyata sama aja absurdnya x"D Yah, akhirnya aku cuma bisa pasrah hiks.

Buat kak Noir selaku penyelenggara event ini, aku beneran minta maaf kalau fic ini nggak sesuai untuk entry event. Aku terlalu bersemangat bikin twistnya, sampai lupa masukin cerita aslinya gimana welp xDD /ditabok

Aku aja nggak nyangka bisa sampai sepanjang ini. Setelah nulis sekitar 4k+ baru nyadar, ini bagian Roro Jonggrangnya di mana? Kenapa ceritanya malah jadi terlalu beda? TAT /tabok diri sendiri

Kalau Kak Noir udah sempat baca ini, kasih tau ya apa ini bisa diterima buat event. Kalau emang nggak bisa, nanti aku hapus tagarnya. Makasih udah buat event ini! Jujur, eventnya menarik banget dan aku kepikiran banyak ide sebenarnya. Sayang writer's block lagi menyerang dan menghalangi niat buat nulis sih :")

Terakhir, makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~


End file.
